tears of an elf
by XxwhitesilverfangxX
Summary: Legolas blames himself for the breach of Helms deep, but is this the only thing that pains the elf? Yaoi p


**Lord of the Rings:**

**Tears of an Elf**

**Au: Why hello, yes you're probably wondering why i haven't finished my other stories and tbh... i don't know, but i have been in a LOTR mood for awhile and thus decided to write a small oneshot =] enjoy**

There were many races within the world of Middle Earth, and in the third age, they would soon join forces to defeat the evil of Sauron, who threatens to destroy the world.

The dwarves, creatures of the deep underground, expert miners that prefer to dwell in caves seeking mithril. They were creatures true to their own race, and would most likely prefer to be left alone and not mingle with the other races. Yet though stouty and hardy creatures, the dwarves were emotional, proud and fierce warriors, easily succumbed to their sorrow of lose.

The Hobbits, shire folk or halflings, whatever you may prefer to call them, they were are a surprising race. Generally preferring the taste of fine food and ale and the odd whiff of long bottom leaf weed, these creatures are that of peace, and are quite happy to be left out of the worlds affairs. Yet every so often, there comes a time when, these tiny halflings surprise even the wisest of wizards. They are fiercely loyal to one another, and will put up a good fight in any battle. However, no matter how strong their hearts, these creatures fall easily to despair, and allow their sorrowful tears to flow freely.

The Wizards, conjurer of spells, summoner of magic, are free to roam, connected to the world, they travel. They are considered wise, and are sought out by many. Old and weary, these men are mistaken to be easy foes, yet they burst to life, striking down the most mightiest of opponents. Though, lived for many years, these tired men are not easy to bring to tears, but when they are, it is like magic is spilling from their eyes.

Men, the third age is that of Men, men whose strength is within their courage, are easily seduced by power, and its that trait that has given the other races less hope in men, yet as the age goes on, the men have being growing in strength, fighting to protect that they truly love. But once that love has been taken away, man is nothing but an empty shell.

Then there is the Elves, eleglant, fluid, ruthless in battle, these are secretive creatures, experts in healing and archery. Their age is ending, most fleeing to the undying lands. Nature slowly dies as they leave. But they must, yet those who remain behind are the more stoic of the race, warriors who fight alongside their allies.

Most say that Elves are emotionless, no fear, no temptation to love another, no one has ever seen an elf cry for a lose of their own kind, and so the rumour began that Elves cannot cry. And if they do, the tears are considered a rare and precious thing.

Can a man draw tears from an Elf?

**At Helms deep:**

The battle had raged on for what seemed like hours, the cries of men and Elves merged with the screeches and roars of Uruk-Hai and orcs barely heard over the downpour of rain that had began to fall. The mood was that of desperation as many ladders scaled up the outer wall, loaded with blood thirsty beasts.

The men and Elf alliance was dwindling to the hundreds whilst Sarumons' army still stood strong. But they kept fighting on. The Lord Aragorn leading them. He and his two companions were separated along the wall, Gimli the dwarf keeping to the edge to strike down enemies that climbed over, unexpecting the short warrior. Aragorn kept between the Elves and the Rohan fighters, encouraging both races. Whilst Legolas maintained his post, shooting down enemies that dared to climb up and striking enemies that had already managed to get over.

More and more bodies fell, more human and elf then anything, but that did nothing to deter the Rohan men from fighting to protect their King, nor did the Elves falter to save their alliance.

The future King turned from the battle when he heard an usual Uruk-Hai roar, he leaned over the wall and fear struck his normally brave heart. A berserker, clutching a sparking torch was running towards the wall, towards the grate that left a small opening for the well. In panic, he looked to see who was nearer, and was relieved to a degree to see Legolas.

"Shoot him down, Legolas!" he cried in elvish. The elf turned, seeing his new target and without hesitation, notched and released an arrow, piercing the creatures chest, but to both Aragorns' and Legolas's horror, the manic creature continued.

"Bring it down!" Aragorn bellowed, Legolas notched another arrow, and let it fly, his blue eyes widened as the deranged Uruk-Hai continued to run, and before Legolas could ready another arrow the beast threw itself and the torch into the well. Within a second the wall blew apart, sending many men, Elves and orcs flying through the air and onto the protruding spears below.

Aragorn being one of the few to land on the ground without being impaled, he lay unconscious for only a few moments, before he pushed himself up on all fours. He looked over his shoulders to see the intruding orcs being pushed back by the gush of water the wall had been holding back, but even the powerful waves had to give way, and soon the inner keep had been breached.

"Aragorn!" Gimli cried from above, and the man could only watch in silent fright as the dwarf threw himself from the decreped wall and into the thrawt of enemies.

"Gimli!" Aragorn called out as he watched his friend fend off the orcs, lasting for a good amount of time before he was submerged into the murky water.

"Release!" Aragorn ordered, a line of Archer Elves had lined behind him, and in unison realeased a onslaught of arrows that brought many down. The Lord, raised his sword and in a magnificent charge, ploughed down the oncoming orcs, he grabbed where Gimli fell, pulling up a water logged dwarf, who spouted out water.

"Come on, Gimli" the ranger ushered as he tried to pull back the dwarf, as the small man kicked and cursed, the man looked around for his elvish friend. Amonsgt the chaos, he could not see him.

"Aragorn, report to the King! Get your men out of there!" The two friends couldn't identify the voice, but as soon as the order was given, Aragorn called back the troops, and only a handful managed to run back to the keep, leaving the fallen to be be crushed under armoured feet.

...

Inside the keep, Theoden, King of Rohan, stood watch as his last remaining men barricaded the gate, Aragorn and Gimli arrived just in time, as a few spears managed to creep through a hole.

"How much time do you need?" Aragorn questioned

"As much as you can give me" the King replied, clutching onto his wounded shoulder.

"Gimli come on" the ranger hushed as he pushed the dwarf through a narrow passage way. The two ended up on the outside, and creeping along the edge, Aragorn peeped round to see the bridge, where many Uruk-Hai stood hammering at the door.

"Oh, come on, we can take them" Gimli goaded, waving his axe in anticipation.

"It's a long way" Aragorn responded, a light smirk on his lips. Gimli gulped as he looked past the man, and swallowing his pride.

"Toss me"

"What?" Aragorn raised a brow in slight amusement.

"I cannot jump the distance, you'll have to toss me" Gimli uttered, embarrasement evident in his voice.

The ranger grasped the dwarves' shoulder.

"Ah ah... Don't tell the elf" Gimli pleaded, looking up at the man.

"Not a word" and with that the ranger threw the dwarf over the large gap, sending him crashing into the army. Aragorn soon followed, leaping with ease and the two were fighting on their own.

Legolas was on the wall, firing arrows here and there, he had not seen both his friends since the wall fell, and he was losing his nerve. But soon a familiar battle cry made the elf turn. He peeked over the edge and had to scoff as he watched his friends take on a dozen orcs.

"Get out of there!" the King ordered before a final panel was placed across the gate. Legolas seeing no way for the two, grabbed a nearby rope and threw it over the side.

"Aragorn!" he called, the ranger looked and grabbing Gimli he clasped onto the rope. It was no easy feat for the elf alone to pull up his two friends, he kept glancing over his shoulder in case of an attack, but he was fortunate enough not to suffer so. As Aragorn drew nearer, the elf gripped his forearm, pulling the two completely over the edge.

"The keep has been breached, all retreat to the hall!" All those who survived had managed to escape, but with only a handful left, they did all they could to secure the door. Legolas was helping barricade the entrance, tipping over tables. Aragorn spoke softly to Theoden, trying to find a way to get the women and children out. And seeing the sun light peer through a window, Aragorn had one last idea.

After much coaxing, The remaining men all mounted their horses, and with the bellowing sound of the horn, the men charged, trampling orcs and throwing off the bridge as they rode. It seemed like a last resort lost, until he came... Gandalf, clad in white, riding upon the king of all horses, Shadowfax, stood upon the steep hill top. Joining him Eomer, and with the echo of a Rohan horn, hundreds more riders appeared.

"For the King!" Eomer cried, and soon the horses were flying down the cliffside. The sun rose over the peak, blinding the foes, making it impossible for them to defend, as the front line was destroyed, orcs crashing into the powerful chests of the horses.

Helms deep was saved, the battle won as the orcs fled. The men cheered with victory, and soon the order was given to return home.

...

Back at the Golden hall, the grand space filled with men who rose to toast.

"Hail the victorious dead"

Hours later and there was hardly a sobre man standing, and one very drunk dwarf, the two hobbits, which had been found earlier that evening, were singing and dancing, entertaining the crowd. Gandalf chuckling as he idly stood by.

Aragorn was cruising through, recieving many praises, but he longed to find his elven friend, who seemed to be rather withdrawn. He spotted the golden haired being vanish from the hall and was swift to follow. He ended up outside, it was dark, the only light given by a full moon, her silver light dancing on the blades of grass that filled the plains. The air was cold, and Aragorn shivered from its icy bite. In the corner of his eyes he saw a figure, and as he turned he saw it to be his friend.

"Legolas" he breathed out. Legolas nodded his head in acknowledgment before returning his gaze to the valley.

"What has driven you out here, my friend" Aragorn spoke softly.

"I do not understand the race of Men" the Elf replied, Aragorn tilted his head to the side.

"Oh?"

"You celebrate, yes the battle was won, but many lives were lost... Yet you celebrate as if their deaths' mean nothing" Legolas elaborated, his golden locks caught in the wind, starnds of blonde danced behind him.

"For men... it is better to celebrate then to mourn, we celebrate their lives, what they stood for... They fought to protect their King and loved ones, not to recognise that would have been more insulting" Aragorn explained. The ranger could see, even though he was just getting the profile of his friend, he could that his Elf was suffering.

"Is that all ails you?" he questioned.

"My soul feels heavy... My heart feels like it's filling up and soon will overflow" Legolas replied, placing a pale hand on his chest.

"Then let it overflow, tears are healing for your soul" Aragorn spoke, his eyes trying to find his friends. But Legolas continued to stare out. Until he turned quickly, surprising the ranger.

"Cry?... I do not cry" and with those words, Legolas stormed back into the hall.

"Mellon, wait" Aragorn rushed after the Elf, and succeeding in passing everyone, he grabbed the elf's hand and dragged him into his chambers.

"Let go off me Aragorn" Legolas hissed. The ranger did not speak, he just sat the Elf on the furred bed and stood opposite him, watching him. The archer fidgeted under the piercing gaze, but sighed when he realised that this was not going to go his way.

"I can't cry... I have never cried..." he whimpered.

"I did not cry, when Gandalf fell into darkness, and everyone was grieving. I cried not, when Boromir died in your arms, nor did i shed tears as I watched your own streak down your face... I could only muster a prayer, when we were told our friends were dead... Tears are lost..." Legolas hung his head low.

"Those were all things we could not control..." Aragorn began, but he silenced himself when he saw the elfs' shoulders tremble.

"Legolas..."

"I could have saved them..." the blonde whispered.

"Them? There was no way you could have saved Boromir nor Gandalf, "

"Not them!" Legolas interupted.

"At Helms deep, if only I had brought down the berserker sooner, if I had stopped him, then the wall would not have been breached" Aragorn finally understood.

"You did everything you could, no one would have done any better" the ranger whispered. The Elf lowered his head.

"All those men and elves, are dead, because I was incapable, I'm one of the most reknowned archers in Mirkwood, and I couldn't fell the beast" Legolas' shoulders sagged, Aragorn knelt before the Elf and placed his hands on his knees.

"Well it seems two walls have breached" Aragorn spoke, lifting Legolas head up, he gasped as he saw two tears trickle down the elfs' face. The tiny droplets glistened in the torchlight as they glided down smooth cheeks, only to be caught by Aragorns' thumb.

"Even your tears are beautiful" the range whispered, Legolas was silent, confusion in his eyes. He raised a delicate hand to catch a drop, and he just stared at it.

"I shame the lives that were lost" the elf hissed as he wiped at his eyes.

"No" Aragorn smiled softly, gripping the blondes' wrists.

"Your tears are rare and few, let them be a blessing for the souls, so that they may find their way to peace" Aragorns' eyes were gentle, his expression soft as he slipped his hands to hold Legolas' own.

Legolas gave a small smile, his deep blue eyes still moist.

"I am grateful for your kindness, Mellon..." The Elf sighed as he made his way up, the ranger was quick to stand also.

"Is that all that troubles you?" Aragorn questioned.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Legolas returned, he tried to walk past the ranger, but the dark haired man had him rooted in place with his bright gaze.

"Before helms deep, I saw in your eyes such sorrow, as if you lost all hope" Aragorn replied, searching for any reaction on the flawless face.

"It is nothing that can be changed" Legolas resorted, he straightened his back, making himself the same height as the man, his gaze was hard.

"Surely there must be something I can do for you... Is it something that I have done?" the ranger was met with no reply, except for a turn of the blondes head.

"It is? Whatever I have done, please let me help" Aragorn urged.

"You cannot help" Legolas sniped, he tried to push past again, brushing his shoulder with the rangers, he strolled for the door.

"What is it that I have done, to cause you pain?" Aragorn called after his friend, the Elf stopped at the door, his hand hovering over the handle, and then he glanced over his shoulder, looking back at the ranger.

"You fell in love... With Arwen" he whispered the she elfs' name, but the future King heard it, and in a burst of speed, the dark haired man rushed towards the elf, surprising the blonde as he was spun round and held against the door.

"My love ails you?" Legolas nodded, ashamed that he let his feelings be known.

"You will forever love her... I... I only wished I had the same love"

"I do love her... but, it was only a whisper of a dream that we would be together, a whisper that soon faded into nothing" Aragorns' voice was low, husky even as he brought his face mere inches away from the blondes.

"But... she loved you" Legolas whimpered.

"Yes, and it would have been cruel, to have her give up her immortality, to live a life with a man, whose heart belonged to someone else" deep blue eyes widened in shock, but then a sad smile crept on his lips, his eyes became downcast.

"So it is Lady Eowyn, who has won your affections" This time it was Aragons' turn to be confused.

"Eowyn?"

"I see the look of longing in her eyes, the smiles she gives you" Legolas was ready to flee, he had, had enough, his heart no longer could take the pain.

"It is not her, to which my heart belongs to"

"Then who..." legolas was cut off, when rough yet gentle lips crashed upon his own, the kiss started out soft and slow, but as the shock faded away, the elf recooperated, and pushed back, making the kiss more loving as the lips swept over one another. Aragorn lapped at Legolas' bottom lip, earning a gasp of shock, which he took as a chance to dive in. The elf moaned, he gripped at the mans' tunic, pulling him closer. Tongues fought for dominance, moans and gasps intensifying the kiss.

The pair pulled away, both panting, Legolas now sported a beautiful, light pink blush that painted his cheeks. But that was not all... Aragorn tilted his head, a bright smile spreading.

"Now these tears... I wouldn't mind seeing more off" he whispered.

"My tears?" Legolas repeated, indeed a trickle of tears had begun to travel down his face.

"Yes, these tears are not of sorrow or pain..." Aragorn started, placing light kisses all over the elfs' face.

"But of joy, and these are the ones that we shall cherish the most... My love" And the two joined together again, kissing passionately, expressing their love, for now, the Elf prince, finally had his ranger.

And from then on, the tears of the elf were a precious thing for the ranger, for it was only around him, would the elf let these tears flow.

**Au: so what do you think? My first and probably only Lord of the rings fanfic... R&R please =] **


End file.
